Too Damn Early
by Shara Raizel
Summary: Takuya and Koji find one morning that it's just too early from some things when it comes to each other. This is my first yaoi fic! You have been warned! One shot. Happy Valentines Day!


Hey guys! I know that this isn't an update that any of you have been waiting for and for that I do apologize, but since it's Valentines Day (or at least it was) I felt that I should post a fluffy little one shot!

_**WARNING**_! This is _**Yaoi**_ [Koji x Takuya]! My very first yaoi fic actually and because of that I've been struggling with myself wondering if I should even post this or not. Obviously I've decided that I should. I've been reading many yaoi fan fics as of late (mostly Detective Conan/Magic Kaito's Kaishin fics) and I had written this one about half a year ago when I first started reading boyXboy fan fics. Koji and Takuya are my favorite Digimon yaoi coupling (one of the few that actually made any sense to me what-so-ever) so I decided to test the waters with them as my main pairing. For those who read this I hope you enjoy and if yaoi fics just aren't your cup of tea, I apologize and hope to see you when I return to my main (non-yaoi) fan fics.

Pairing: Takouji (yaoi)

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Rating: T

* * *

><p><strong>Too Damn Early<strong>

Koji blinked drowsily as the sun's morning rays penetrated the thin blinds. At first he cursed the horrible beams of light for waking him up from the wonderful dream he'd been having, but when his sleep fogged brain and his vision became a little clearer he was suddenly awear of the fact that his arm was draped over a warm body that was angled towards his own. He smiled. Looks like his dream hadn't been entirely a dream. He took in the other's long eyelashes, full lips, tanned skin and red tinted brown hair before placing a kiss on the smooth forehead. His companion's brow furrowed for a moment, but quickly smoothed again in peaceful slumber.

Koji chuckled softly. Takuya had never been a morning person so when it came to waking his boyfriend up Koji sometimes had to improvise outside the usual methods. For now, however, Koji was content to allow Takuya a few more minutes of peace. It wasn't Takuya's fault that he was an early riser and Koji actually enjoyed these moments of peace. Takuya was usually a loud and excited individual so seeing the other boy actually being quiet was a nice change.

Koji eyed the long locks of brown hair before brushing the bangs out of Takuya's closed eyes. Takuya's hair was getting rather long. Koji supposed that Takuya would want to get a hair cut soon, but he actually liked Takuya's hair long. Of course it was even more unruly when it was this long due to its natural wave and tendency to curl, but there was more of it for Koji to run his fingers through. Takuya's hair was surprisingly soft. Almost like silk. When Koji had first run his fingers through Takuya's hair he'd expected it to feel a little coarse and dry, but had been pleasantly surprised to find that Takuya actually took good care of his hair. The other boy just didn't like doing anything with it like all typical athletic types.

Takuya let out a small groan and for a moment Koji thought he'd actually managed to wake the other boy, but Takuya only buried his head deeper into Koji's chest and the covers. Koji smiled and wrapped his arm more securely around the other.

"Good morning," he said softly.

Koji only got a grunt in reply, but it made him chuckle. When Takuya's breathing returned to the slow peaceful rhythm of sleep Koji returned to running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. They remained this way for another twenty minutes before Takuya sighed, his breath tickling Koji's skin.

"What time is it?" Takuya groaned.

Koji smiled before looking at the clock on his bedside table. Uh oh. Takuya was not going to like it.

"…7:35," Koji muttered.

"Too early," Takuya growled. "On a Saturday that's too damn early."

"Then go back to sleep," Koji shrugged.

"Can't," Takuya sighed. "You'll just wake me in forty five minutes."

Koji rolled his eyes. Of all the stupid-!

"Takuya!" Koji hissed as he was rolled over off his side and onto his back with a sleepy looking Takuya hovering over him.

"You wake up too early," Takuya accused his boyfriend grumpily.

"You sleep in too much," Koji shot back.

Takuya frowned but shrugged, conceding to Koji's point before lying down on top of the other and resting his head on Koji's chest. Koji glared at the mass of hair that was now in his face.

"Takuya get up," he growled. "You're heavy."

Takuya only grunted.

Koji frowned. This wasn't how he wanted to start his day. Takuya was incredibly stubborn and Koji knew that the other boy wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Fine then," Koji huffed before smirking. "Two can play at this game."

Takuya let out a gasp when Koji suddenly flipped him off the bed and onto the cold floor on his backside. Needless to say Takuya had become sufficiently awake, but before he was even given a chance to recover Koji had him pinned.

"What the hell?" Takuya glared up at Koji but before he could say anything else, Koji cut him off with a kiss. Takuya growled, but it quickly became a moan as Koji's hand expertly ran beneath Takuya's shirt and across the planes of his chest, brushing his most sensitive spots. Takuya shivered under Koji's touch, causing Koji to smirk again. After a moment Koji pulled back from a slightly breathless Takuya. Takuya's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was all that about?" Takuya demanded.

"…A rude awakening?" Koji mused.

Takuya opened his mouth to give what was probably an indignant protest to Koji's methods, but Koji again silenced the other with a kiss, this one deeper than the last. Unfortunately Takuya wasn't really in the mood due to his injured ego and tried to throw Koji off, but his position made it rather difficult and it didn't help that Koji had his entire body weight holding him down. Takuya refused to kiss Koji back, pressing his lips firmly together and clenching his jaw while Koji's tongue playfully asked for entrance. Of course Koji noticed the determined posture that Takuya had taken up. Why did this idiot have to be so stubborn? Ah well. Koji knew all of Takuya's weak spots anyways.

Koji's hand wandered to Takuya's side and gently tickled the sensitive spots around the naval. Takuya began to squirm under his touch, but somehow managed to keep his jaw clenched and lips sealed. Koji let out a soft growl, trying other spots, but Takuya remained stubborn. Koji eventually yielded his attempts and drew back from the other. Takuya's eyes shown with victory and his lips twitched into what would have been a wide grin if his guard wasn't still up and his jaw firmly clenched. Koji glared at the other boy. This wouldn't do at all. Fine then. If Takuya wouldn't kiss him back then Koji would have to resort to other methods. Anything to wipe that potential smirk off his boyfriend's face. It was 7:48 in the AM so it was too damn early in the day for Takuya to start wining one of their constant attempts at one-upping and dominance.

Koji suddenly grinned and before Takuya could so much as blink, Koji attacked his neck. Takuya gasped, then bit back a moan as Koji began nip and suck at any exposed skin he could reach around Takuya's thin nightshirt. Takuya clutched at Koji's shoulders, trying to push the other boy off him, but Koji had reached the juncture where Takuya's neck met his shoulder and suckled the skin there. Takuya couldn't hold back the moan this time, his grip tightening on Koji's shoulders, this time drawing the other closer instead of pushing him away. Koji smiled against Takuya's skin before nipping and licking around Takuya's collarbone, relishing in the shivers the treatment sent through Takuya's body. Once he reached the second shoulder he began to work up the other side of Takuya neck, slowly this time, drawing out every moan and gasp he could from Takuya. His boyfriend was now practically shaking beneath him. When he finally pulled back he allowed himself a smirk before diving in, seizing Takuya's lips once more, only this time Takuya responded hungrily.

Then Koji made a mistake. He altered his position so that he could deepen the kiss and run his hand through Takuya's hair, effectively compromising the strong hold and the once equal distribution of his weight that had been keeping Takuya pinned beneath him. At first Takuya didn't take advantage of the situation due to Koji's relentless kissing, but soon enough some part of his brain managed to form a coherent thought and command. One of Takuya's hands wandered up Koji's back and began to run through Koji's own long silken hair before ghosting to Koji's vulnerable side. Koji may have known where all of Takuya's weak spots were, but to gain that information Koji had let Takuya know the locations of his own weak spots.

Koji gasped and pulled back when Takuya suddenly poked him in the side in a particularly sensitive area and was thrown even more off balance. Gaining momentum, Takuya took full advantage of Koji's mistake and – after a little bit of wrestling around on the floor – had reversed their positions, effectively pinning Koji down on the rug placed in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed. Takuya held down Koji's hands pinning them on either side of his head and Takuya had locked his legs up with Koji's, effectively rendering the other immobile. Both boys were panting from their efforts, but Koji had to concede – for the moment – that Takuya had won. Takuya had always been the stronger of the two due to his athletic abilities, and now he held the advantage.

"You give?" Takuya huffed.

"I give," Koji sighed. He knew when he was beat.

Takuya gave a sigh of his own before relaxing his position a little, settling for loosely straddling Koji's waist so that Koji was still pinned, but not uncomfortably so.

"That was some wake up call," Takuya frowned.

Koji chuckled.

"…But not the worst I suppose," Takuya muttered. "There are definitely more unpleasant ways to wake up."

"Unpleasant?" Koji raised an eyebrow.

"You knocked me off the bed and onto the floor Koji," Takuya growled. "You try falling three feet from a warm bed onto the cold hard floor on your back. It isn't exactly fun you know."

Koji shrugged, conceding to the fact. He supposed that he could have at least thrown a pillow down first to soften the landing.

Takuya frowned at him for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"The kiss was nice though," he muttered before leaning down, kissing Koji softly.

Koji liked kissing Takuya. For all the boy's loudness and rough mannerisms, he was surprisingly gentle and that made kisses like this one sweet. But all too soon Takuya drew back, releasing Koji's hands as he did so. Koji scowled, propping himself up onto his elbows.

"What?" Takuya blinked, oblivious.

"Still an idiot," Koji sighed, sitting up completely.

Takuya looked like he was about to protest, but Koji pulled Takuya back down to his level to resume the kiss. Takuya had no complaints. Koji's arm snaked around Takuya's waist, drawing him closer until they were chest to chest while his free hand cupped Takuya's face. Takuya's hand went into Koji's hair holding the back of his head. The kiss was tender and sweet, and neither drew back until they were both in need of air, but even then their faces didn't move more than an inch apart. Bright sapphire blue eyes met molten brown and what they saw there reflected in each others eyes just made them want to do it all over again.

But then the moment was ruined by the shrill sound of Koji's alarm clock. Takuya started in surprise and fell forward onto Koji causing the two of them to collapse in a heap on the rug. Koji couldn't help flipping Takuya over so that he held the top position again. It had become a habit of his lately and this morning's activities had only reinforced it. Thankfully Takuya didn't seem to care this time, his thoughts on another matter.

"Who the hell sets an alarm on a _Saturday_?" Takuya cried angrily, glaring up at Koji.

"Someone who forgot to turn it off for the weekend?" Koji chuckled weakly.

Takuya rolled his eyes, knowing that it was a lie. He knew that Koji hated sleeping in because it made the raven-haired boy feel like he'd wasted a part of his day.

"Well can you turn the damn thing off? It's giving me a headache," Takuya complained.

Koji sighed, but got up off Takuya and grumbled all the way over to his side table, stabbing the off button with his index finger while glaring at the bright red numbers that told him it was 8:15. He was about to turn around and apologize to Takuya but stopped when he was enveloped in a hug from behind. Takuya rested his chin on Koji's shoulder and pressed his face into Koji's neck, his warm breath playing across pale skin. Koji unintentionally shivered, making Takuya smile.

"You wake up too early," Takuya stated.

Koji snorted. Hadn't they already done this bit?

"You sleep too much," Koji sighed.

"Not that you'll let me," Takuya retorted bitterly, but Koji could feel the smile against his skin. "…But I can think of a way you can make it up to me."

"Oh?" Koji scoffed, raising a skeptic eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm," Takuya hummed, pressing his lips into Koji's neck.

"…I'm listening," Koji said slowly, genuinely intrigued.

Takuya's smiled widened and one of his hands wandered up the front Koji's wrinkled shirt.

"Well I told you last night that I would settle for getting up at 8:30," Takuya whispered, nipping at Koji's earlobe. "But it's only 8:15. You owe me another 15 minutes."

"It's 8:16 now actually," Koji breathed distractedly, his breath hitching slightly at Takuya's touch.

"You can owe me a few extra minutes for pushing me out of bed, so lets make it 8:40," Takuya growled. "That gives us 24 minutes."

"For what?" Koji asked.

Takuya smirked before pushing the other boy onto the bed and clambered on top of him. Takuya was going to pay Koji back for earlier. Koji moaned as Takuya began to perform his own kind of treatment on Koji's neck. Koji pushed Takuya back a little bit and managed to sit up, but that only gave Takuya a better vantage point to get at certain parts of his neck. Koji shivered with pleasure, grabbing a fist full of Takuya's hair. Takuya nipped and licked along the juncture where Koji's shoulder met his neck before trailing teasing hot kisses up the neck. He took Koji's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling it gently. Koji mentally cursed as his shivering turned into shaking. What was he? A weak-kneed schoolgirl or a boy?

Finally Koji had had it and somehow managed to flip Takuya onto his back – or maybe Takuya had let Koji flip him, but either way Koji began to kiss Takuya's lips, jaw, neck and any part of his boyfriend that he could reach from his position. He eventually came to the conclusion that Takuya's shirt was getting in the way too much and tugged at it. Takuya laughed, pushing himself up into a sitting position with Koji in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Takuya easily shed his shirt, tossing it to some corner of the room. Koji's shirt soon followed.

The moment the obstructions were removed, Koji claimed Takuya's lips again from his higher vantage point, both of his hands holding Takuya's face up to his. Takuya's strong arms constricted around him pulling them closer to each other, but even when their bodies were crushed together, it still didn't feel like it was close enough. Takuya started to recline to lie back down on the bed, so Koji unwrapped his legs from around Takuya's waist and wrapped an arm around the back Takuya's neck while the other attempted to help Takuya's arms hold them even closer together. Things became quite heated between the two as their actions got them tangled in the covers but neither wanted to move away from the other during their heated make out session.

By 8:48 both boys lay panting on the bed tangled in the bed's sheets and their own limbs, but both were content. Koji's head rested in the crook of Takuya's neck as his body rested on top of Takuya's. Takuya's arms were loosely wrapped around him in a possessive hold, while Koji's were behind their heads propping them up somewhat. Takuya then moved his head to rest his cheek against Koji's. It was warm and soft to the touch, but Takuya was always warm. So warm that sometimes that Koji felt frozen in comparison, but right now Koji felt warm. Whenever he was with Takuya he could never be cold.

"See," Koji whispered in Takuya's ear. "Waking up early has its advantages."

"I suppose," Takuya mused, nuzzling his cheek softly against Koji's. "If every morning could be like this one."

Koji smiled and pressed his face further into Takuya's skin.

"…Minus throwing me out of bed of course," Takuya laughed.

Koji smirked. "I'll be sure to throw a pillow down next time."

"Next time?" Takuya growled, his hold on Koji tightening. "You throw me out of bed again Koji Minamoto I'll-!"

Takuya never got to finish his threat. Koji had raised his head from where it'd been resting and for the fourth time that morning silenced his boyfriend with another kiss. It was too damn early in the day for him to listen to death threats.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this little one shot and would like to see more, send me a request in a review or private message! Thanks and I hope you all had a Happy Valentines Day!<p> 


End file.
